History
The storyline of our world takes us from present day, to 10 years in the future, and continues well after. It also includes all of our history as humans from day one. Macro-Story: Act 1: The world as we know it now, Trump has been elected for the first time, the beginning of the disinformation age and the weaponization of belief from social media. The world is thrown into chaos by this madman, and the United States implodes when he is re-elected. Act 2: California separates from the United States and then New England follows, Texas secedes as well. These four separate Countries now fight for power and influence over the others. A shadow organization called The Heir which has controlled the United States for hundreds of years have successfully divided the country and control all the wealth. As people spend more time on social media, information is absorbed at a never before seen rate. There’s no telling what is true anymore. People have created their own bubbles and no longer have access to differing beliefs. Texas mobilizes and begins all-out war for control of the United States. Act 3: Freedom fighters finally manage to unite the remaining colonies: California, New York and the few red states left, to defeat the Texas empire. The United States is united again, and society is rebuilt anew with political sharing as a central pole of life. Tentpoles: 1. Monkey Wrench – Trump is re-elected, effectively shattering America. 2. Enter Bizarro World – The divided states, New York and California leave the United States, along with Texas creating four distinct kingdoms fighting for independence. The Remaining united states are weak and landlocked mostly, with most of their strength in the original South. People are divided not just physically, but by their beliefs. The Translators are born with a mission to keep the states united, by trying to keep discourse alive by any means necessary. 3. Grande Success – California, New York and Texas win their independence, and the Translators have failed to keep the country united, and grow in strength as the borders close, and people are separated from their families physically. California’s strength multiplies as all significant scientific organizations relocate there. New York finally wins its war against the South, capturing D.C. and holding Trump and his family hostage. 4. All-In - The different countries begin a cyberwar with eachother and the BLACKOUT happens, no communications go in or out of each country cutting off all other thought. The countries themselves change as a result of the isolation: California becomes a mecca of acceptance and scientific growth. New York is rebuilding after the war and ransoming Southern soldiers back to them while making economic demands on the already impoverished American south. The Remaining United States are struggling under the weight of their own population, with limited technological resources, the people are reverting to a more primitive farming based economy and existence. Texas becomes extremely authoritarian and militaristic as it takes over Mexico and begins eyeing nearby states. 5. Venti Failure: Texas strikes. Gobbling up land and people at an unprecedented rate. Authority One grows in power as the Ideological Rights answer to Liberal independence and large scale terror and dissent grows. As the other states are divided and true information spreads so slowly that responses to the growing threat are slow. It seems like all the successes of before are for naught as the strength to stand against Texas is weak. 6. Soapbox Revisited: The translators desperately work to unite the divided countries to fight Texas. They infiltrate and expose The Heir as the masterminds behind the divisions and shut down the internet using a powerful computer virus. With the mind controlling devices shut down and people having to look around themselves to see the world, the remaining countries finally unite. 7. Main Event Showdown, Texas and the rest of the United States fight in an epic showdown, resulting in a brand new Alamo.